TEENAGE LIFE
by genay.blanco
Summary: so Sakura is new in school. she sat beside the cold sasuke. sasuke likes her secretly. but she seemed not to notice it because she likes neji better. but sasuke will do his best to win sakura's love.
1. First day of school

**TEENAGE LIFE  
**_Hey there! So this is my first time to write a fanfic.. so hope you'll like it_

The evening was dim and Sakura decided to take a stroll at the park. She looked in awe at the Cherry

Blossom trees that resembled her long pink hair. She sat down on a bench and inhaled the air of her  
surroundings.

"The moon is so beautiful" she sighed as she stared at the lovely moon.

"Tomorrow's my first day of class. I wonder if I can make through the whole year?" she asked herself.

"I hope people will like me."

She sat down for a while thinking of what events she might experience in her new school. She smiled as she thought of the wonderful things that might happen to her. After minutes of day dreaming and star gazing she looked at her watch."Well.. would you look at the time… it's already 6:27 p.m.."

"I need to get going, don't want to be late for my first day of school" she stood up from the bench.

Sakura was the type of person who didn't really look ahead to where she was going. Since it was dark she was afraid of what supernatural beings migth appear in front of her so she kept on looking at the ground. Suddenly…..

CRASH!

"I'm sorry" she apologized as she looked at the person she bumped.

"Watch where you're going!" the person yelled and eventually walked away.

"hmmf. Someone's had a rough day" she scoffed as she patted the dust off her clothes.

She continues her walk back home as she felt the tingling sensation of the cold gentle breeze of the spring.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

NEXT MORNING

"RING! RING! RING!"

"'I'm LATE!" she yelped as she stared at her alarm clock.

She jumped out of her bed and quickly headed to the bathroom. As she got out, she quickly opened her  
closet and grabbed the first piece of clothing she could find. "Uhm. This ain't bad." She said as she looked at the mirror inspecting herself. "Yoshi! (Alright) I'm ready for school!"

She ran downstairs and immediately grabbed the first toast she could see. She bid her parents goodbye and stood at the bus stop. She checker her watch. "I'm seriously running late" she said with an exasperated sigh. "Can't be helped." She said in frustration. "I'll have to run to school. Nothing like a good exercise." She ran as fast as she could without minding the groans and mumbles of people who she almost got bumped into.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Good morning class" flashed his sparkling smile.

"Good morning Gai-sensei" they all greeted happily.

"Okay class, you may take your seats" he said.

"So, I'll be checking your attendance. Be sure to clearly say present. Ehem ehem!" the sensei cleared his throat.

"Uzumaki , Naruto"

"PRESENT!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Yamanaka , Ino"

"PRESENT!" she smiled, waving her hand.

"Shino"

"PRESENT!" he said lazily.

"Uchiha , Sasuke"

"…".

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" the sensei yelled at the apathetic student.  
"hn." Sasuke shrugged.

" Stop staring at the wi….." the sensei was interrupted by a banging a loud banging.

He opened the door. His expression turned grim when he saw a student panting, arriving late for his class.

"I..'m s..orry I'm…l..a..t..e.." she panted heavily.

"Oh… come on in" he tried to force a smile, masking his annoyance. He didn't like students being late for  
class but since she's new, he might as well give her a chance. He led the new student in front.

As Sakura walked in, she could feel the stares of the students that she suddenly felt nervous.

" Class, we have a new student here. She's new here in Tokyo, so please treat her well" Gai-sensei announced.

" Good morning everyone! I'm Haruno, Sakura" she greeted. She tried her best to smile sweetly amidst her shaking nervousness.

The boys looked at her in awe. Their eyes gleamed as she smiled at them sweetly.

"hmmf. She's not that pretty…" Ino rolled her eyes.

"There's an empty seat at the back." the Gai-sensei inquired.

"Hai" she replied . She sat down timidly, still feeling nervous about her first day of school. She glanced at her seatmate. She stared wide-eyed. 'This was the guy that bumped me last night!' she thought.

She had to calm down. Even if the guy right beside her was a jerk she had to act nicely on her first day of school. She inhaled and greeted. "Good morning!"

The guy turned. "Oh, its you…." He said. "The idiot who doesn't watch her surrounding whenever she walks." He added.

Sakura tried to hide her anger. She smiled inspite of the raging anger she felt inside, hearing his insult.

"Nice to meet you too.. GUY" she said in contrast.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o


	2. ICE CUBE

**TEENAGE LIFE  
**__

So here is the 2_nd__ chapter.. don't forget to review :D_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
  
Sasuke was sleeping while sakura found herself smiling and blushing while staring at his handsome sleeping face.

"he looks so innocent when he sleeps" She thought.

"hn. Am I that handsome?" a deep voice called her attention.

"hmff!" she scoffed and face him back. She crossed her arms near her chest.

"I am looking at the window and not you! BAKA" she muttered.

"really?" he manage to stay cool.

"well YEAH! What do you think of me? To feel inlove with an ICE CUBE like you?" she uttered.

"hn. You're not even that pretty for any guys to like" he scoffed and slept once again.

"Why YOU!.. GRR! I HATE YOU!" she muttered.

_- - -RING!- - -_

"thanks God! It's break time! Now I can have a peace of mind from this ICE CUBE MAN!" she mumbled.

"hn." He replied emotionlessly.

she walked out from her room when three girls approached her.

"don't you dare steal our sasuke form us" Karen raised her right eyebrow to sakura.

"yah! You're not even as pretty like us" Ino added.

"so better watch out" Reiko mumbled.

"don't worry.. I would never like an ICE CUBE like him" sakura smiled fakely.

"good!" the three chorused and left.

she continued walking around the campus. It was big, there were high school boys playing basketball in the basketball court, groups of student are chit chatting together and she saw many more wonderful spots.

"OHAYO Sakura-Chan!" a girl shouted from behind her.

Sakura turned her head from where the voice had called her. There were two girls walking towards her while the other girl is waving her hand.

"Hey! I'm Hinata Hyuuga" she smiled while offering her hand for a hand shake.

" hey! Nice to meet you" sakura smiled sweetly and shake with her hands.

"hi! By the way I'm Keiko.. nice too meet you" she grinned.

"nice to meet you too" sakura smiled.

"so? How do you like our school?" keiko asked her while they're walking.

"well.. It's really nice and big" she replied happily.

"If you got something to ask about the school.. just approach us.. feel free to ask" Hinata grinned

"thank you" sakura smiled happily.

"OHAYO SAKURA-CHAN!" a guy from a distance shouted.

Hinata turned her head around for sure that the voice she heard is similarly very familiar.  
She blushed upon seeing the blonde energetic Naruto, her crush.

Keiko and sakura turned around to see who is calling her.

"ohh. It's you Naruto" keiko smiled.

"hehe? " he smiled while scratching the back of his head.

"Hey there Sakura?" Naruto gave her a big smile.

"oh.. he..hello Naruto-kun.. ice to meet you" she smiled.  
"so would you like to eat lunch with us?" he offered.

"sure" she grinned.

"GREAT! So see ya later! SAYONARA!" he exclaimed as he ran.

"well.. that was fast." Keiko mumbled.

- - -_RING!- - -_

"ohh it's already time! We better go! Or Kurenai-sensei will be mad" keiko chorused as she ran.

"HAI!" Hinata and sakura replied and followed keiko.

- - - - - -

"so we'll be discussing about poems." Kurenai-sensei announced.

"GREAT! I really hate English." Sasuke mumbled with his face on his desk.  
he took a glimpsed at sakura. She cheered in joy because she's really good at making poems.

"hn. She doesn't even have a hard time thinking on what will she write" sasuke thought of himself.

"so we're going to do it by pairs" Kurenai-sensei exclaimed.

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened.

"so the pairings will be by your seatmate" the sensei smiled.

"NO!" sasuke stood up and hit his hands in his desk.

"WAY!" sakura too stood up and hit her fists in her desk.

The whole class is staring at the both of them.

"Don't worry.. You two can make a perfect partners." Sensei smiled evilly.

"GREAT! Now my bad luck had started!" sasuke sat down angrily.

"don't worry ICE CUBE! Me myself doesn't even like to be paired with you" sakura mumbled and sat down.

"so you can now talk with your partners on what kind of poem you're going to write" the sensei announced.

"Hey you! BAKA!" we'll be writing a love poem okey?!" sakura groaned.

"Hn. Whatever.. you're doing that by yourselfanyway" he scoffed.

"HYA! That's unfair!" she chorused.

"but you're the only one who's good at it… am I right BAKA?" he smiled evilly at her.

"hmff! Whatever BAKA!" she mumbled and didn't look at him.

"so you will be passing your poems tomorrow.. am I making myself clear?" The sensei exclaimed.

"HAI!" they all replied.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

_**LUNCH TIME**_

"sakura-chan.. come on let's eat or else the canteen tables will be full" Keiko smirked.

"oh yes." Sakura smiled as she stood up and took out her lunchbox.

Naruto,Keiko,Hinata and Sakura walked altogether to the canteen.

"arghh! It's full!" Naruto complained.

"over there!" Hinata pointed out an empty table.

"Yah!" they ran towards it. They saw Sasuke eating alone.

"Uhmm. Baka? Can we eat with you?" Naruto teased him.

He didn't replied.

"so does it mean it's a YES?" Naruto smiled.

He still didn't replied.

"well it's a yes alright" Naruto cheered and sat in one of the empty seats.

"HYA! Baka! Don't ruin my lunch todal okay?" sakura scoffed.

"hn. Whatever." He mumbled coldly.

sakura just ignored his cold actions and sat beside Keiko and ate. The four ate happily while sasuke was concentrating on his meal.

Sasuke finished eating first. "where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"I'm done eating you Dobe! Isn't it obvious?" he scoffed.

"well I see you Baka!" naruto mumbled.

"hn. Stupid" he mumbled and walk away.

"he seemed not to be in the today ey?" Hinata asked.

"sakura did you say something bad to him?" Keiko asked.

" uhmm. I don't with that ICE CUBE!" she smirked.

"you shouldn't be fighting him" hinata exclaimed

"and why not?" sakura scoffed.

"He is the richest, famous, handsome, smart, MVP and the most coldest person here on school" Keiko explained.

"yeah right. Whatever" she tried not to be scared.

"enough of your talks let's go back to our classroom" Naruto smiled and walked out while the three girls followed.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o  
- - - -_** BACK IN THE CLASSROOM- - - -  
**_


	3. SAKURA'S FEELINGS

**TEENAGE LIFE  
**_S__o thank you for the views people.. I will try to update more early :D so enjoy this.._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

They were talking about their lives. Naruto came from a simple family. His parents loved him very much. Hinata was the youngest of their family. She is so elegant, quite, simple, shy, and humble. Keiko is the girl version of Naruto. She is so hyper and active. She is really good at anything.****

Sakura was just listening to them talking. Her eyes suddenly widened upon seeing a tall, white, and a handsome man passing by their classroom. She then felt that her cheeks is burning up.

"uhmm. Sakura? Are you okay?" keiko asked her.

"hu..huh? a..ah .y..yes!" Sakura smiled.

"you seemed to be red? Are you sick?" Hinata wondered.

"of course not! I'm fine" she cheered.

"well okay" naruto smiled.

They continued talking while Sakura was still thinking of the handsome guy.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

The time passed by so easily. It was already dismissal time and everybody already went home.  
Sakura was walking in the park trying to daydream about the guy she saw awhile ago.

" Oh Yeah! I already ran out of food at home!" she stopped from her daydreaming.

" oh no! I only got 500 yen... and I still haven't receive my monthly allowance yet" she sighed in disbeliefs while staring at her purse. She ran towards the nearest store. She bought some important things first. After the short shopping she headed home.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

she took her door keys and opened her door. She put her grocery bags in the table and puts them in the fridge. After she cleaned up everything, she went upstairs and lay down in her bed.

" Sasuke, the most weirdest guy I've ever met.. but why does my heart aches when he will insult me.." she thought of herself while staring at the roof.

"hmf. The guy I met yesterday was better." She scoffed.

_ "sakura did you say something bad to him?"_

_"you shouldn't be fighting him"_

"He is the richest, famous, handsome, smart, MVP and the most coldest person here on school"

The word of Hinata and Keiko were running through her mind.

" but he doesn't seems to be dangerous at all." She smirked.

" nah! Never mind!" she mumbled and slept.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

_- - - RING! RING RING!- - -_

sakura opened her eyes and stretched her arms high.

"so let's get back to business " sakura smiled and headed to the bathroom.

she prepared everything for school and was ready to go. After she was ready, she went outside and walked to the bus stop.

She was standing there for about 5 minutes. The bus was still very full just like yesterday. She sighed in disbelief that maybe she'll be walking to school again which she hates.

she has no other choice but to walk, so she started walking.

"Does my life gets any better?" she mumbled at the back of her breathe.

A gorgeous black limousine stopped beside her. Sakura stopped walking to look at the limousine.  
The window opened and her eyes widened upon seeing Sasuke seated there.

"Do you want a ride to school BAKA?" sasuke smiled.

"NEVER! Not specially from a cold guy like you" sakura moaned.

"well. If that's what you want… the school is still a mile away.. you're a tough girl anyways.. you can just run" he grinned evilly.

Sakura thought of herself.

"oh yeah! And I'm going to be late.. well there's nothing bad.. it's just a ride by the way" she thought.

"so your riding or not?" sasuke asked her again.

"argh! Well I have no other choice!" she scoffed.

the driver opened the door for her and she enters his car.

she sat facing sasuke on the other side.

her eyes rolled around his gorgeous limousine. she observes everything inside his car._  
_  
"what are you looking at?" sasuke interrupted her daydreaming.

" I'm not looking at you dobe!" she mumbled.

"hn" he scoffed.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

the arrived in the school grounds and Sakura got out of the car first then followed y Sasuke.

"well.. Thanks for the ride CUBE" she smiled fakely.

"hn.,. that's nothing" sasuke smiled back.

"but were still back in war okay?" she scoffed.

"yeah whatever" she mumbled and walked ahead.

sakura followed him and they both arrive in the classroom. They can feel the stares of their classmates.  
they never seen Sasuke with other girls. He always hate to be beside with a girl.

"what the hell is she doing with my sasuke?!" Reiko mumbled to Ino.

"well maybe flirting with him!" Ino replied.

"she's not going to get sasuke from me! We must have a plan to put her down!" reiko fired up in anger.

"well. Yeah.. but what kind of plan?" Ino asked.

"simple! Just throw trashes on her!"reiko smiled evilly.

"that's a nice idea." Ino grinned evilly.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

They started they're class in science. Everything went well. Sasuke was sleeping.(as usual). Sakura was listening.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

- - -_RING! RING! RING!- - -_

_  


_**A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE VIEWS :D**_

****


	4. LITTLE PUPPY

_**TEENAGE LIFE  
**__SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES...exams and intramurals are ruining my day… so don't forget to review..._

Naruto, Sakura, Keiko and hinata walked out together in the classroom and headed towards the canteen. They ate and talked happily.

After they ate, they cheered happily as they walked back towards the classroom.

"Really? Hahaha you farted in front of your crush before? Haha that's so embarrassing!" Keiko laughed out loud.

"Hahaha yeah! Probably the most embarrassing moment of my entire life" Naruto smiled.

"Well. I hope I won't be like you" Sakura laughed.

"Haha so... you guys want to hang out with me for some time?" Naruto changed the topic.

"Well it's not a bad idea... well friends should also hang out right?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah... it's not that bad after all..." sakura replied.

"Yeah... I agree with that too." Keiko smiled.

"So how about this coming… Saturday? Is it okay?" Naruto asked and waited for their replies.

"Well... sure! I don't have anything to do that day" Keiko grinned.

"Yeah! Count me in too" Hinata cheered.

"Me too!" Sakura smiled.

They all talked on what they are going to do that day, how much money they're going to bring and many more. They continued walking and then Sakura bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" she pleaded as she touched her painful head.

The guy smiled at her a offered her a hand. Sakura grabbed his hand and stood up.

"It's okay... just be careful next time." He smiled and blinked at her as he walked away.

Sakura found herself jaw dropped upon seeing the guy so handsomely.

"Hey! Sakura? Are you alright?" Naruto asked her.

"Huh? What? Ah...ahh yeah I'm fine!" she smiled.

"Hmm. You like him don't you?" Keiko teased her.

"What?! No!" she answered fast.

"I can see it through your eyes..." Hinata smiled at her.

"Hya! I said I don't like him! Besides... he is handsome and I'm just... you know... an outcast…" Sakura replied.

"HEY! You don't look awful... besides... you're even pretty." Hinata smiled.

"So. Are you guys done with your dramas? We better get going or we'll be late." Naruto smiled.

"RIGHT!" Sakura smiled and started to walk.

Sakura sat in her chair. She noticed Sasuke sleeping. Again.

"So good afternoon class." The sensei greeted happily.

"Ohayo sensei" they greeted.

"Is that how freshmen greet? You sounded like an elementary…. AGAIN!" The sensei ordered.

"GOOD MORNING SENSEI!" the all shouted.

"Much better... now take your seats."

Soo today were going to write something about what you want to happen for this new school year."

"5 paragraphs and 100 words." He demanded.

"What!" they all groaned.

"No buts! You're not kids anymore! So since I'm cool today… I will make it an assignment…" the sensei smiled.

"Hey you! The long pink haired girl at the back!" the sensei pointed out.

"Me?" Sakura asked pointing herself.

"Yeah you... what's your name?" the sensei asked

"Haruno, Sakura... sir" she replied.

"Girls, if you're all done with your assignments... pass it to Ms. Sagura"

The students bursts in laughter.

"What's so funny?!" shouted the sensei.

"Actually it's SAKURA sir." Naruto laughed.

"And so? Do you want me to deduct your score for laughing in front of me ey? ?!" the sensei exclaimed.

"What?! NO sir!" naruto saluted.

"GOOD!"

"and you! Mr. UCHIHA!" he throw a chalked at him which woke him up.

"What?!" he yawned.

"You will be collecting the assignments for the boys... understand?!" the sensei ordered.

"HN. Whatever." He smirked.

It was already dismissal time. Sakura went home early. She walked through the cherry blossom park.  
She thought of taking a seat at one of the empty benches there. She walked towards one of the benches and sat down. While she was seating, she had some deep thoughts in her mind. She closed her eyes and relaxed herself. Later on she fell asleep. She was sleeping for about 10 minutes. Suddenly, she felt something wet in her cheeks and nose that made her woke up.

"Hahaha! Hya that tickles!" she laughed while rubbing her hands in the dog's fluffy head.

"So where is your owner little puppy?" she asked.

"You must've been lost right? So let's go and find your owner." She smiled and stood up.

They walked around the park hoping to see his owner. Then she heard a familiar voice calling for something.

"DORY!" a guy shouted.

Sakura turned her head around to see who it is shouting. She saw a tall and a white man running towards them.

"Sasuke..." she mumbled.

By the way... thank you for all the views.


End file.
